


Suburbia

by coffeewordangel



Series: 10 songs challenge [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: These were supposed to be stand-alone fics, but this one is set sometime after Are You That Somebody.Song for this isPet Shop Boys - Suburbia





	Suburbia

**Author's Note:**

> These were supposed to be stand-alone fics, but this one is set sometime after Are You That Somebody.
> 
> Song for this is [Pet Shop Boys - Suburbia](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=setkn6jzHIs)

_...there in the distance, like a roll call of all the suburban dreams_

 

“Whattaya reckon? We going?” Liam’s tongue feels slightly too large for his mouth.

Zayn turns his head, eyes still a bit glassy. Ant and Danny had brought a spliff along with the party invite a bit ago before fucking off to regions unknown. Apparently Zayn’s insistence on shotgunning due to Liam’s inexperience with smoking was, “gross” and “unnecessary, you fuckers.” 

“Mmm,” Zayn hums, reaching out to wrap one of Liam’s curls around his index finger. “Not sure. Wanna spend time with you.”

Liam can feel himself beaming. He still can’t believe that this beautiful boy is his. It still feels like an elaborate daydream sometimes, like his subconscious wished up the perfect human and dropped him in a chip shop one Friday evening a few months ago.

“Don’t you want to spend time with your friends before you all leave?”

Zayn shrugs. “Not my friends, most of ‘em. Rather be with you.”

If Liam had many friends to speak of he supposes he'd feel the same. All he ever wants to do is spend time with Zayn. He wants to hear every thought that crosses his mind, wants to know every tiny detail about him, wants to drown in him. All the time.

“Tell me about your next performance. It's coming up, yeah?” Zayn sprawls a little wider on the hood of the car so his limbs are all brushing Liam's.

“Yeah, weekend after next. Dad says he heard there might be some industry blokes there.” Liam pauses to let the knowledge wash over him again in a wave of anxious anticipation. “I'm bricking it, to be honest.”

“You're brilliant, Li,” Zayn says warmly, squeezing Liam's hip. “Anyone would be lucky to sign you. You'll smash it.”

“Will you come?” Liam asks nervously.

“Would I miss seeing you perform? Have I yet?” Zayn’s tone is gently mocking, like the very idea is ridiculous. Somehow it soothes Liam’s nerves.

“No,” Liam answers confidently.

Zayn shuffles even closer until his lips are brushing the curve of Liam’s ear. “Can I suck you off backstage? Like a proper rockstar?”

Liam blushes hotly. “Dunno if we can find a place private enough for that.”

“We’ll see,” Zayn murmurs, breath tickling Liam’s skin. “We’ll find something. Pretend I’m a groupie, yeah?”

Liam shivers at the visual. Zayn’s brilliant at role play, gets into it in a way that makes Liam fucking lose it every time. He has the best ideas. Liam knows that even if he were more experienced sexually, Zayn would still be the best he’s ever had. Just touching him is like fire licking Liam’s skin. 

Except when Zayn buries his nose in Liam’s neck and it’s ice cold. “You’re freezing!” Liam yelps. “Why didn’t you say something? Let’s get in the car.”

Zayn shrugs languidly. “DIdn’t notice.”

Liam sits up, head spinning slightly, and bundles Zayn up in the blanket they’ve been laying on. He ushers him into the back seat where it’s marginally warmer than the air outside. Zayn doesn’t hesitate to tug Liam into his lap and wrap his arms firmly around his waist.

“I’m crazy about you,” Zayn informs him, lips tilted into a gentle smile.

Liam rests his forehead against Zayn’s and drops a kiss onto his lips. “That’s excellent because I’m crazy about you, too.”

It’s the closest they’ve come to a love confession so far. Liam’s thought it, suppressed the word behind his teeth or smothered it in a kiss more times than he can count. Every time he thinks of telling Zayn he loves him he just feels like a stupid teenager floundering into adulthood. It’ll happen, just not yet. Zayn is it for him. He can feel it in his bones, written into his DNA. 

“We’re going to get out of here,” Zayn whispers like a secret. “We’re going to get out and we’re going to smash it. Both of us.”

“Together,” Liam swears.


End file.
